the_incredibles_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Voyd
Voyd (A.K.A Karen) is one of the supers to help the Deavors into making super's legal again. She was one of the brainwashed victims that were hypnotized by Evelyn Deavor.' Appearance Face Voyd has short light-teal hair, her mask with a dark-teal color. She also has magenta lipstick. Outfit The top half of her suit is green showing the middle being a light blue color with a V on her suit. She has gloves with the same color as her leggings and mask. Voyd also has leggings, down in the bottom having dark blue boots. Personality When she first meets Elastigirl she was very shy at the scene, which can also describe her perky and funny, Voyd can be described Clusmy as well. While she has been under Evelyn's control she has no longer acted shy, perky and funny nearby people. Power's And Abilities Power(s) * Wormholes: Voyd can create wormholes around her even in far locations like how she was sent to go to the front of the Devtech Ship and puts a wormhole on the middle with He-Lectrix. So far she possibly has been the superhero with the most powerful powers. for example, she can escape from enemies easily. Abilities *'Bypass': Voyd can easily get past certain defenses such as walls and Violet's forcefields Weaknesses * Unpredictable Locations: But Voyd's wormholes can sometimes be lead to unpredictable locations. * Wormhole Limitation: Voyd can sometimes mess up on doing an important mission because she is perky and quite clumsy. For example, it took 7 attempts for Voyd to get Elastigirl to Evelyn's Get-away ship Role in the film Voyd Meets Elastigirl Voyd meets Elastigirl and is a big fan of her. She thanks Elastigirl for being a superhero and then shows her what power she has. Later she hugs her for being a huge fan Celebration Voyd is at the Celebration after Elastigirl successfully captures the Screenslaver. After Winston has stopped talking Voyd come's up to Elastigirl telling her a question. Elastigirl leaves to discover about Screenslaver. Parr Home Fight Soon as Evelyn has revealed her true nature Voyd was placed with Hypno-goggles. Voyd and the other secondary supers appear at the Parr's Home to capture the youngest members. Suddenly Lucius appears and approaches them. As soon Voyd and the other supers are Frozen they quickly stop them from escaping. However, they have captured Frozone. Violet Vs Voyd Voyd is back at the ship and walks down to the ceremony, soon she hears a pot tipped over to the ground while she and Screech look. she walks to the pot and finds mysterious footsteps on the floor. She uses her power to go to the path and finds Violet Parr. Violet runs off but Voyd uses her Wormholes back to her place. She grabs her but then uses her Invisibility power. She is knocked off 3 times by Violet's forcefields and get a fire extinguisher and uses it on Violet while Invisible. Violet uses her Force Field Projection and Voyd bypasses her. they repeat the same thing. Violet is lead down to the ground and choked one the wall while Voyd tries to place Hypno-goggles on her but Violet manages to get away. Finalisation Voyd's Hypno-goggles are removed and manages to help Elastigirl get in Evelyn's Ship. as soon the ship was turned she has a conversation and apologizes to Violet for attacking her in the ship. Then she is once legalized. Trivia * Voyd is the 3rd character of the film series to be a fan of one of the Main Characters, the first being Buddy Pine who is a fan of Mr. Incredible, the second being Winston Deavor who was a fan of all supers, and now being Voyd loving Elastigirl Gallery 1Voyd.png|"Elastigirl there you are!" 2Voyd.png|"Come on! get your self together Karen!" 3Voyd.gif|Voyd's Powers NoticingVoyd.jpg|Voyd Finding Footsteps 4Voyd.png|Voyd preparing to fight Violet LegoVoyd.jpg|Voyd in LEGO The Incredibles Supers2.jpg Voyd1.png Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Superheroes Category:Incredibles 2 Characters